The Driver's Seat
The Driver's Seat is the first case Cole Phelps takes on after being promoted to the Traffic department in L.A. Noire. The case takes place in January of 1947. This case is loosely based on the real-life 1947 disappearance of Eugene White. Description Phelps and his new partner, Stefan Bekowsky are called up to investigate an abandoned car, which looks as if a murder was committed inside of it, at the P.E. Freight Depot in the Warehouse District. During the investigation, Phelps finds out that the car is registered to Adrian Black, who has been reported missing the previous evening. Phelps also finds a receipt for a live pig in the trunk of the car, bought by Frank Morgan. Persons of Interest * Adrian Black -The murder victim (Supposedly) * Nate Wilkey - A worker at the P.E. Freight Depot. * Margaret Black - The wife of Adrian Black . * Frank Morgan - Friend to Adrian Black located at Cavanagh's Bar. Objectives * Investigate P.E. Freight Depot * Interview Nate Wilkey * Interview Mrs. Black * Investigate Black Residence * Trace Address of Cavanagh's Bar * Investigate Cavanagh's Bar * Interview Frank Morgan * Charge Frank Morgan or let him go * Investigate Morgan's Apartment * Apprehend Adrian Black Walkthrough P.E. Freight Depot Once you arrive at the crime scene, talk to the coroner and then find the following evidence: * Blood splash inside a Lincoln Continental Coupe. * In the trunk you will find a receipt for a live pig, made out to Frank Morgan * Around the scene you will find a wallet belonging to Adrian Black * Beside the wallet, you will find Black's Stenzel glasses, which look broken and then repaired. * Further ahead, you will find a bloodied InstaHeat lead pipe. Interview Nate Wilkey: # Purpose at Scene - Truth # Knowledge of Adrian Black - Truth # Contents of wallet - '''Doubt # '''Bloodstained pipe found - Truth Black Residence * Inspect both photos of Mr. and Mrs. Black in their separate rooms, which suggests marriage problems. * Inspecting the framed photo of Adrian will reveal that there is a concealed message from a woman named "Nicole". * On Adrian's dresser, there is an empty Stenzel glasses case. * In the dining room and in Adrian's room, there is a matchbook from Cavanagh's Bar. * In Adrian's wardrobe, there is a train ticket to Seattle and a suitcase missing. * In the kitchen, inspect two pamphlets for InstaHeat, which Margaret Black says they just installed, flip it over by pressing A/X. * In the dining room, there is a newspaper on the table. Now, go outside and inspect the new water heater. You will find that you have to arrange the pipes, and once you do, you will find that the pipe that is missing is the same one found at the scene, covered in blood. Interview Margaret Black # Slaughterhouse Receipt '''- Truth # '''Stenzel Glasses Case - Truth # Location of Adrian Black - Truth # Photograph signed "Nicole" - Lie (show concealed message) # Cavanagh's Bar Matchbook - Truth # Alibi for Mrs Black - Truth Once you are done, use the telephone in Black's home to find the location of Cavanagh's Bar. Cavanagh's Bar Interview Frank Morgan # Link to Abandoned Vehicle - Lie (Present receipt for live hog as proof) # Location of Adrian Black - Doubt You will have the choice to arrest or leave Frank Morgan. * NOTE: If you fail the questioning, you will have to tail Morgan home to discover Adrian. Morgan's Apartment If you correctly answered Frank's questions, just find his apartment number, number 2, walk up to the door. Adrian will answer the door, where he will tell you that he needed to leave L.A. for a while. He then tells you that he needs to pack his stuff. However, he slams the door in your face, prompting you to kick it down and go after him. If you didnt answer his questions correctly however, Frank Morgan will answer the door after reassuring Black that they were "in the clear." However, he opens the door to find the detectives outside the door. Cole will ask Adrian to come with him to Downtown. However, Adrian will go out the window and try to escape, while Frank Morgan gives himself up. Subdue Adrian Black Climb out the window and chase Adrian up the fire escape, across the rooftops, down the pipe and he will get cut off by Bekowsky. Gallery Natewilkeynoire.jpg|The only known witness to the crime, Nate Wilkey. margaretblacklanoire.jpg|Adrian Black's wife, Margaret. FrankMorganlanoire.jpg|Adrian Black's friend, Frank Morgan. Video walkthrough Df7MeUaDjr0 Trivia *At the Black residence, there is a note of InstaHeat with the name M.Ryan, who appears in the later Arson case "The Gas Man". *The store to the right of Frank Morgan's apartment building is one "Geiger's Rare Books", referencing Raymond Chandler's famous hardboiled detective novel The Big Sleep. de:The Driver's Seat es:Al volante